Le Fameux Sort
by Katow
Summary: Je vais lancer le sort. Le fameux sort. HP/LL OS Ne tient pas compte d'une bonne partie du tome 7.


Yep, yep les gens!  
Bon, me voili-voilà avec un OS bien court, mais j'arrivais pas à dire plus... Héhé.  
Et puis, il fallait que je me remette un peu dans le bain pour continuer "Une nouvelle scolarité", et pour ça, y'a qu'un OS!

Bon, maintenant, je rappelle que l'univers, les personnages et tout le reste n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et non pas à moi.

Bon, en espérant que ça va vous plaire.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Le Fameux Sort**_

Je vais lancer le sort. Le fameux sort. Celui que j'avais lancé il a peu de temps sur le Mage Noir le plus puissant qui n'est jamais existé. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus tenir comme ça. Tous sont morts, me laissant seuls dans un monde que je ne voulais plus voir. Dans un monde sans Poudlard qui avait été détruit lors de la bataille finale. Dans un monde sans un rouquin pour me lancer de blague, sans une rouquine pour venir me réconforter lorsque je déprimais, lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, sans une « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » prête à tous les sacrifices pour m'aider. Je ne pouvais plus simplement tenir dans un monde sans mes amis.

Je sais pourtant que d'autres sont là. Seamus, Dean, Neville... Et Luna. Luna qui avait toujours éte présente pour moi depuis ce fameux jour. Luna qui me arrivait à me faire rire avec ses suppositions loufoques. Luna sans qui je serais passé à l'acte bien plus tôt. Luna... Luna...

Elle obnubilait sans arrêt mes pensées, me faisait sourire par sa naïveté charmante... Elle était envoutante mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle avait toujours été ma confidente depuis que Voldemort est mort. Et lorsque je me suis rendu compte de tout ça, je me suis senti revivre. J'avais à nouveau une raison de me lever le matin, d'espérer un lendemain. Mais je n'y ais jamais eu le droit.

Un jour, je finit par lui dire ce que je ressent. Au comble de ma joie, elle m'affirme que le tout est réciproque. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de bonheur. Mais quelques jours plus tard fut lancée l'ultime attaque de mangemorts. Ceux-ci voulaient venger la vie de leur maître déchu. Luna et moi fûmes envoyés au Ministère, lieu du massacre. Et lorsque le rayon vert passa à côté de mon visage et toucha celle que j'aimais, tout mon monde fut détruit à nouveau. Je fut pris d'une folie meurtrière et lança à mon tour le sort interdit une multitude de fois, touchant à chaque fois un mangemort.

Lorsque la bataille fut finie, je pris le corps de la blonde et transplana sur le lieu où se trouvait Poudlard auparavant. Plus aucune protection n'est présente ici, maintenant que le château est en ruine. Je me dirige vers une tombe blanche, s'élevant dans l'immense parc.

Je fais apparaître une pelle, et met toute ma hargne dans la création d'une tombe pour la jeune femme, tout comme j'avais fait pour Dobby. Mais cette fois, je suis seul. Entièrement seul. Et je finis ma tâche en solitaire. Embrasse une dernière fois les lèvres froides de Luna et la place à l'intérieur. Je modifie des pierres pour qu'elle forment une pierre tombale. Je m'exécute toujours à la main. Avec des outils créés par la magie.

Puis, lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs heures je finis ce que j'avais commencé, je grave dessus, toujours à la main, le nom, les dates de naissance et de mort de celle qui avait refait ma vie. Ainsi que quelques mots.

« Ci-gît une héroïne. Créatrice de nouvelles vies, ne méritant pas la mort. »

Je reculai. Lentement. J'avais du mal à respirer. Puis, je transplana. Là où tout avait comencé pour moi. J'arrivai à Godric's Hollow. Je suis à nouveau présent ici. Je m'engouffrai parmi les ruines, m'allongeai et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un soleil brillant de milles feux. Il semblait me narguer et y prendre plaisir.

Trois jours passèrent. Avec le même soleil le jour, le même froid la nuit. Les mêmes ruines. Et moi, avec les mêmes cernes, les mêmes larmes. Et ainsi, j'en arrive à ce que je vais faire.

Je vais lancer le sort. Le fameux sort. Je place ma baquette sur ma tempe. Et hurle.

- « Avada Kedavra ! »


End file.
